bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Takeda
| birthday = September 13 | age = 26 (Physical) 200+ (Actual) | gender = Female | height = 171 cm (5'7") | weight = 65 kg (143 lb.) | blood type = B- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | profession = Enforcer | position = Aristoi | previous position = Vice Kidō Chief | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | mentors = Fumio Enomoto | students = | education = | magic = Meiandō | spell = | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Kazumi Takeda (武田和美, "Warrior Rice Paddy Harmonious Beauty") is a female and the former Vice Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, now an Aristoi of the Coven. Owing to her exploits as a member of the Yorutai (夜隊, "Night Corps") she has earned the moniker of " " (怨霊, "Vengeful Spirit"). Appearance Kazumi is a tall young woman with a toned physique. With a square-shaped face she has a fairly prominent jaw and an upturned nose. Her complexion is fair and freckles dot most of her countenance. She keeps her curly auburn hair short in a pixie cut. The colour of her eyes is green. Typically, she wears a personalised variant of the standard Kidō Corps uniform. Her garments are noticeably more tight-fitting than normal but she wears ordinary sandals and white . Additionally, she is usually seen with a bandana so that the lower part of her face is concealed most of the time she spends in public. The Kidō Corps symbol is embroidered in the middle of the bandana. Personality Cunning and secretive. These are the core aspects of Kazumi's personality that have a significant influence on her behaviour. She is rather introverted and not one to approach others in a friendly manner. Behind that timid façade, however, hides a truly sly person. Ever vigilant, she tends to observe events unfold and prefers to analyse and consider them before she decides to participate in a more active way. This allows her to act with dangerous deliberateness. Furthermore, even though she normally spares her allies from that aspect of her demeanour, she is quite deceptive during combat. Her approach toward enemies is markedly roundabout and misleading as she employs a variety of tricks in order to confuse them and gain an advantage. Notably, she values quality over quantity and makes great use of her refined skill to keep up with more powerful foes. In addition, she is not particularly fond of the widespread devastation that many a strong warrior, including practitioners of Kidō, cause during their battles. Not exactly a good-hearted person, perhaps, she does nonetheless appreciate harmony and peace. More than that, she displays a great deal of devotion toward the duty of a Shinigami, especially because of her indepth understanding of the issue and importance of balance. As such, she favours far more precise methods to avoid collateral damage and unnecessary chaos. Last, but not least, she is a somewhat independent person. She can be rather distrustful even toward alleged allies and may appear to ignore orders issued by some people who technically outrank her. She does, however, exhibit loyalty and obedience toward those who have earned her respect through their prowess and actions. Provided a common enemy she can cooperate effectively with any potential allies, unlikely or not, as long as they are willing to listen to her. History Kazumi was born over 200 years ago to a low-ranking noble family that resides in the . The youngest of her siblings, she was free from any important duties pertaining to the family politics. As such, she was allowed to enter the at a relatively young age to develop her budding potential. She had completed the six-year period of study and joined the ranks of Kidō Corps some time before then-Vice Kidō Chief and Grand Kidō Chief disappeared mysteriously from the Soul Society, 103 years before the . Owing to the peculiar combination of natural skills and personality traits Kazumi became a member of the Yorutai, the primarily combat-oriented division of the Kidō Corps. Many an overambitious mage and a misguided rebel fell prey to her methods, unusual for the division that favours raw magical power first and foremost. Nevertheless, her deadly precision, cunning, and competence as an elusive assassin were not overlooked by the senior members despite, or perhaps because of, their atypicality. With time, she honed her spellcasting prowess to a level high enough that by the time of the she had been elevated to the rank of Vice Kidō Chief. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Kazumi was designed as a way for her creator to explore and depict advanced spellcasting methods in an RP. Her fighting style is also quite unusual, especially for a Kidō specialist. *According to User:Njalm2, her revised Price Level is 36,800. Appearances ''Bleach Renascence Obsolete *The Marvels of Magic'' *''Dawn of the Coven'' *''Cursed Bonds of Hatred'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shinigami